villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Jinga
Oops, wrong show.]] My next proposal will be once again focusing on two villains from one series: Jinga, along with his wife Amily from the Ryuga-verse GARO series. They both debuted from GARO: Gold Storm Sho. Their recent appearance was in GARO: Kami no Kiba - JINGA. Fun fact, Jinga is portrayed by Masahiro Inoue, who is best known for his other widely acclaimed tokusatsu role of Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade. WARNING: For those who haven't seen the GARO series, spoilers ahead. Also, some of the contents featured in this proposal are not for the faint of heart. So read at your own discretion. What is the work? The GARO 'series was created by Japanese film and TV writer and director, Keita Amemiya, who has been a veteran in the Tokusatsu industry namely in ''Kamen Rider and Super Sentai. Unlike Toei's flagship toku franchises, GARO is aimed for adult audiences for its penchant for graphic violence and horror imagery. The Ryuga-verse of the GARO series is a separate continuity from the original that focused on the original GARO the Golden Knight, Kouga Saejima. Instead, the GARO of that continuity is Ryuga Dougai; who first appeared in GARO: The One Who Shines in Darkness. GARO: Gold Storm Sho is the follow-up to The One Who Shines in Darkness and the Gold Storm movie, the latter serving as a sequel to the TV series. In the series, after Ryuga and Rian parted ways with Takeru and Aguri -- two fellow Makai Knights who accompanied him in The One Who Shines in Darkness, are acquainted to Ryume, a Makai Priestess who protects Line City from horrors as they fight the threat of Jinga, a former Makai Knight turned Horror. GARO: Kami no Kiba is a movie that follows up the events of Gold Storm Sho; where Ryuga reunites with his fellow Makai Knights Takeru and Aguri. A rogue Makai Priestess plans to revive her deceased lover who was once a Makai Knight and resorts to forbidden magic to do so. However, the sudden turn of events within the movie led to the revival of a certain cannibalistic Horror... GARO: Kami no Kiba - JINGA is a sequel to the movie as a TV series. After the events of Kami no Kiba, the Horror Jinga is vanquished. However, this was not the case; as Jinga becomes reincarnated into a Makai Knight named Jinga Mikage. Jinga Mikage's life turns into a rollercoaster of tragedy as he goes through loss and pain, until it was only a matter of time the evil consciousness of the original Jinga within him awakens in an attempt to corrupt the Makai Knight. Who are the villains '''Jinga & Amily are the main antagonists of Gold Storm Sho all the way to Kami no Kiba - JINGA. Jinga was once a great Makai Knight that earned the moniker of "Fang of God" and protected humanity. Amily was once, a timid and inexperienced Makai Priestess from the Seiran Valley where many Makai tools are developed. She met Jinga while delivering a Spirit Beast pelt alongside her fellow Makai Priestesses, having a bad first impression of before getting to know him better and developed feelings for him. Amily later married Jinga after completing her training and traveled with him alongside their son. But when their son was sacrificed by cowardly villagers who were terrorized by a Horror that she and Jinga killed for their sake, a grieving Amily aided her husband in slaughtering the villagers before they have the chance to turn against them. The two were stopped by the Makai Priest Moyuru who sacrificed himself to save Gald and Haruna, some of the few survivors. After surviving Moyuru's suicidal attempt to kill her and Jinga, the two later happened to wonder into an Inga Gate in the form of a gravestone ring in the forest at night, and the Inga within them transformed them into their current Horror incarnations. What did they do? In the last several years, Jinga and Amily had made their name known within the Makai Realm. They sought out some of the strongest Horrors and allied with them with the mutual goal of reviving Radan in exchange for a seat of power when it happens. In between, the couple had established a series of secret locations where they can quietly bring forth Horrors with available victims to cross into the human realm. The strongest serve the couple, while the weakest and/or the failures were devoured. The couple would finally gain the attention of Garo after release the Hōken Sword. For some time, Jinga and Amily sought the power of Radan, but didn't know its exact location as it was sealed in a cave long ago. By unfortunate chance, a civilian accidentally crashed into the sealed cave while driving through a forest. One of Amily's reconnaissance butterflies found the exposed location and investigated the cave. To unleash Radan, they first had to unseal the Hōken Sword, a powerful mystical blade that has kept Radan sealed away all this time. Only certain makai priests know how to release the seal, but none would aid the dark couple's twisted goals. They decided to make one do their bidding. A priest was blackmailed into helping the couple unleash Radan in exchange to have his captured daughter back. After the Hōken Sword was unsealed, it splits and transforms into two daggers, one of light and of darkness. The two daggers were about to fly off when Jinga managed to obtain the dagger of light but lost the dagger of darkness as it flew off to Ryūga Dōgai's position. The priest demanded his daughter back, only to have what remains of her of a single bone. The couple had the priest's daughter killed and helped the priest join his daughter in the afterlife. With the Hōken Sword divided, Radan is now unsealed and in the hands of the dark couple. The countdown for Radan's revival begins. The daggers are a concern for the dark couple as it could be reformed back into the Hōken Sword and reseal Radan. To prevent other parties from ruining their plans, they wanted the two daggers in their possession for safety. The couple employed the help of a Horror to help them recover the dark dagger that ended up on the roof side of a shopping center, but things have been complicated due gaining the attention of Golden Knight Garo. Ryūga defeated the Horror and recovered the other half of the dagger. However, Jinga wasn't concerned as he has the other half. So long as they are never reunited, the Hōken Sword is no threat to Radan's return. However, unknown to all parties, Gald was also secretly in play and keeps himself shadowing recent activities until he makes his move. Even before the unsealing of Radan, the couple has been quietly unleashing Horrors. Jinga and Amily have the power to summon Horrors through yin gates and with the help of Amily, Jinga is able to raise a dark army of Horrors. Using her priest knowledge, Amily was able to encourage controlled areas to proliferate yin gates that allow Horrors to cross over from the Makai Realm and provide victims for possession. She has created yin gates through inanimate objects and has them randomly dropped across the city as "accidentally dropped parcel." When curious bystanders come across it, they become unfortunate victims of Horror possession. The couple has also set up buildings filled with yin gates to encourage Horrors to crossover to wreak havoc upon humanity. Because of Amily's training, she was able to magically mask her activities from the high-ranked priests for some time, but with Ryūga and Rian investigating their activities, their progress has begun to be hindered. Unknown to Jinga, his activities were also noticed by a young stealthy priest: Gald of Homura While Jinga was focused on Garo, Gald shadowed both parties as he believed their encounters will bring forth the Hōken Sword. It was while Garo and Jinga fought that both daggers of light and darkness were used and when their blades crossed paths, Gald took advantage of both distracted parties and reclaimed both blades. Trained specifically to ensure Radan's sealing, Gald reformed the Hōken Sword and left Jinga and Ryūga empty-handed. Jinga has found a means to expedite the revival of Radan, but Ryūga's allies (Rian, Gald, Haruna, D Ringo, Daigo, and Ryūme) knew of this and banded together to take on Jinga. Ryūga raided Jinga's stronghold and eliminated all of his Horrors; it was up to the dark couple to face them. Jinga set up a dimensional trap in an attempt to kill all of them, but that failed when Ryūme appeared and defeated the giant beast to send them back to normal space. It was while there that both Jinga and Amily fought to delay the group as Radan's revival was near. It was not long when Radan emanated with strong energies and it is somehow linked with Jinga. With Radan powering up, it gave Jinga a large boost of power, making his human form more vampire-like as he suddenly grew fangs. He blew out a corner of the building they were in and took Rian as his hostage. While flying off with the corner of the building, Rian tried to oppose Jinga, but he was too strong and had her along with the ride to show the futility of her efforts. Meanwhile, during Jinga's escape, Amily was left behind for the heroes to learn of their true past and their connection to Gald. However, Amily merely used that as a distraction and escaped capture to later reunite with Jinga. Ryume actually followed Jinga and the two fought for Radan, but with Amily's appearance, victory wasn't at hand; the tide changed with Ryūga's appearance. Ryūga and his group managed to locate Jinga's location and another battle ensues. However, Amily managed to ensnare Ryūga into her dark mirror, where the dark took would break down Ryūga's spirit and ultimately kill him while Jinga kills the rest of Ryūga's friends. Unexpectedly though, Ryūga learned that the mirror only uses it's opponent's insecurities and darkness against them; once Ryūga learned to accept the dark aspects of himself, he escaped the mirror void and returned to face Jinga. Jinga fought Ryūga and was surprised he was able to utilize the power of darkness as a weapon against him. Ryūga explained that darkness in the human heart can be lid with light, as he just demonstrated by understanding and embraced his own darkness, effectively allowing him to use it to empower his armor to effectively fight back Jinga. In his dark armored flight form, Jinga fought Garo. Jinga believed he had the advantage as Dark Garo can't fly. However, Jinga was surprised to learn that Dark Garo sports a cape that can turn into a pair of bat-like wings, granting him flight. Unfortunately, Jinga lost this battle and was mortally wounded. However, things played into Jinga's favor as Radan was about to return. Despite being badly wounded, Jinga managed to get up and attempted to infect his dark spirit into Ryūga. However, Rian intervened and Jinga's attempts were thwarted and he died. Although Jinga's body was no more, he managed to spiritually invade Rian's body and managed to take over her body. Ryuga and his group tried to find a mean's to exorcize Jinga, but he took full control of Rian's body and escapes Ryume's base. While roaming free with Rian's body, Jinga terrorizes Rian's soul to keep her weak so she couldn't resist his influence. However, things would change after Ryuga found them. Jinga controlled Rian's body to a high-rise construction site, where Ryuga found and faced him in combat. Unwilling to harm Rian's body, Ryuga was forced to battle as gentle as possible while Jinga mocked Ryuga. It was during this time that Rian began to seriously resist Jinga to prevent Ryuga from getting hurt because of her. With his enhanced powers still in play, he magically replaced Rian's brush with his dark makai sword to fight each other as knights. Jinga took advantage of Ryuga's unwillingness to harm Rian to his advantage, including mentally/emotionally taunting him. As Rian resisted though, she as able to sporadically regain control long enough to tell Ryuga to finish her off; Ryuga refused to give up on Rian. It was during this struggle that Jinga decided to tell Ryuga about Rian's love for him. He told Ryuga that Rian wants to marry and start a new life with him, a wish that was difficult to grant due to their duty as protectors. Rian didn't want Ryuga to know how she felt in this manner, but Ryuga actually thanked Jinga, because he now knows how she feels. Rian finally mustered the will to resist Jinga and had him spiritually bounded so he couldn't cause trouble again. Ryuga took advantage of Rian's resistance and managed to knock out Rian's body and returned her back to Ryume. At Ryume's place, the knights and priests decided to follow a plan to exorcize Jinga out of Rian' body. In a special water ritual, they were going to cleanse Jinga out, but Amily arrived. She used her magical powers to create a swarm of dark butterflies to search for her husband. Once Jinga was found, Amily used her magic to distract Daigo, Ryuga, Gald, and Ryume, just long enough for her to extract Jinga out of Rian by kissing her. The heroes thought Jinga was no more as they couldn't find any traces of Jinga within Rian, but to their surprise, now Amily and Jinga are one. Jinga is able to share his body with his wife, able to morph in between forms now, he laughs and mocks the heroes for their failure before critically injuring Daigo and fleeing. n a final showdown, Team Garo attempts to take on the dark couple and attempts to stop Radan from being fully activated, but it failed. Jinga managed to recover enough of his powers to create a new body for Amily and the couple resumed their schemes. Radan revealed itself as a giant dark wizard-like golem that absorbs all life force and unleashes Horrors with every step it takes. The team knew that Amily is the power source for the behemoth and Rian managed to defeat Amily to power down the fortress. Jinga would kill his own wife and then forcefully make Rian the new power source for Radan and began sucking the life force away from the citizens of Line City while shooting large ballistics at the city. Fortunately, D Ringo used a powerful magical guitar, linked with Agō's surviving medallion, to protect all incoming fire. Rian was unwilling to become a pawn of Jinga's destruction and she self-destructed the orb that contained her, blasting her inflamed body away. Enraged what had just happened, Ryuga reacted with his armor and the life force around him. Suddenly, the life force that Radan absorbed now sided with Ryuga and formed a giant version of Garo. Ryuga used all his might to successfully defeat Radan and then slew Jinga, ending the dark threat. In Kami no Kiba, Jinga is revived intentionally by Banbi rather than her deceased lover, and he kills Banbi and turns her into an undead priestess. The horrors fled from battle and found Jinga at the very site that the Fang of God (Ark) will be made. Rinza wants Jinga to bring forth the Fang of God, travel to the moon to gain great power, and begin a new world order as their king. Jinga accepted Rinza's proposal and sacrificed Boel to create his skeletal throne. With the Fake-Amily at his side, he started the countdown for the ark to form and prepared to launch. During this whole time, Team Garo tracked the horrors down and broke through the barrier where the ark was being formed. The team helped free the civilians working inside the building and proceeded to battle their way up into the top floors to find Jinga. During the battle, Rian made it to Jinga's sanctum and Jinga pushed Rian into a fight, Rian Vs Amily. Although reanimated, Amily is a doll zombie and requires Jinga to give her commands during the fight. Rian and Amily on equal terms in magical combat and hand-to-hand combat. The two ended up wrestling each other on the ground. Rian got the upper hand and used her gun to shoot Banbi through the head. With the head-shot, Banbi finally died and reverted back to her normal body. Aguri was distraught to find his beloved Banbi dead. Unfortunately, Jinga didn't give Aguri any time to mourn for Banbi. Because he was eager for a challenging fight, he fired a projectile that vaporized Banbi's corpse; there was nothing left of her aside from her pendant. Rian would salvage the pendant while they take on Jinga. In between this time, the Fang of God activated and launched everyone into space. Ultimately, Garo defeated Jinga and prevented the Fang of God from giving any horror ultimate power. In the aftermath, Rian gave Banbi's pendant to Aguri for his keeping. In Kami no Kiba - JINGA, though Jinga is reincarnated into a Makai Knight as Jinga Mikage; it was only a matter of time that the evil Jinga we know would resurface. When Jinga Mikage, under his alter-ego Roze the Shining Shadow Knight, was bitten by a horror after a battle, the evil consciousness of the corrupted Jinga resurfaced within him, with the good and evil entities struggling over the control of the same body. After going through several tragedies leading to the deaths of those he cared about, Jinga Mikage was purged by the Horror Jinga, now gaining his human body setting out to parts unknown after the final episode. Mitigating Factors Though Jinga and Amily have a tragic backstory that involved the death of their son prior to the events of Gold Storm Sho, they ended up discarding their humanity, in the process turning them into Horrors. The tragedy turned them into cruel, arrogant and sadistic misanthropes who plan to unleash Radan upon the human race. Unlike other Horrors, both Jinga and Amily have the cannibalistic urge to devour their own kind with little to no remorse, especially those Horrors they deem weak and useless. On top of that, Amily would use their tragic past as a hollow excuse to trick the heroes into giving her the Madou Brush. Jinga got even much worse in Kami no Kiba -- JINGA, their aforementioned misanthropic worldview is further elaborated when the corrupted Jinga's battle with his reincarnated self that humans can be as malicious and savage than any other Horror. On top of that, both the and Amily enjoy tormenting Jinga Mikage, pushing the Makai Knight to the brink of despair until what's left of Jinga Mikage is purged and the original Jinga gaining control of his reincarnated self's body. Heinous Standards Both Jinga and Amily eat fellow Horrors so that they can become powerful enough to control Castle Radan upon reviving it. In Kami no Kiba - JINGA, Jinga is also implied to have devoured younger Horrors, i.e., children, especially human ones to be exact; because they taste "fantastic". He even done so to a father and his son when the latter witnessed the brutal murder of his father, and even encourages his reincarnated self to eat his own younger brother. At one point during his confrontations with Ryuga, he once possess Rian into attempting to kill Ryuga, had not the lattter confessed is feelings for her. Final Verdict Given their backstory, both Jinga and Amily are GARO's equivalent to Dayu and Deker, but take off their redeeming qualities, and they also lean closer to Enter and Escape as a married couple. I'm giving a yes to both. If you guys decide to choose to vote Jinga only instead of Amily, it's okay. I'll let you guys voice out your thoughts. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals